


Unauthorized

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Quite a lot of angst actually
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Non sono abbastanza?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Non ero abbastanza?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unauthorized

"Non lasciarmi mai." Mario sbuffa quelle parole contro il collo di Davide, guardandolo negli occhi quando non ottiene risposta - e rendendosi conto che è già sospeso tra sonno e piacere, come gli succede sempre. "Non farlo, Dade," borbotta ancora, stringendogli le braccia fino a fargli sbiancare la pelle sotto la sua. "Non farlo," ripete a se stesso, guardando il muro per non guardare le sue illusioni spezzate prendere nuovamente la forma di un notiziario sportivo.

 _Non sono abbastanza?_ , chiede al Davide dei suoi pensieri, al non-Davide, che ha già di nuovo la maglia dell'Inter addosso, col suo vecchio trentanove. _Chissà se abbandonerà anche quello._

 _Non ero abbastanza?_ , risponde non-Davide; è molto più stronzo dell'originale, che non gli ha mai rinfacciato di essere stato abbandonato da lui più di una volta - quando Mario si è presentato a casa sua tre mesi dopo, e Davide gli ha chiuso la porta in faccia. Davide che è più consapevole, meno casuale nel modo in cui si muove sotto di lui, nelle carezze che fa scorrere sulla sua schiena, nei movimenti che fa per bilanciare le sue spinte. Davide che gode nel suo pugno, Davide che allarga le gambe più che può per permettergli di affondare con maggiore forza in lui. _Ancora Mario, cazzo, di più Mario._ No, Davide non era abbastanza, Davide era tutto; eppure Mario non ha permesso a se stesso di far ruotare la propria vita intorno a Davide, così lui ha fatto lo stesso.

Senza chiedergli il permesso. Senza chiedersi se avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

A Mario pungono gli occhi e non può neanche prendersela con qualcuno.


End file.
